Twisted Fate
by Teddybearanime
Summary: Ok. The name... ' I suck. Haha. But... Summary: Two fates tied together. One has a few knots here and there, the other- all twisted and too many knots to count. How will it begin? How will it end? T just because.


**Pokemon: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Twisted Fate**

**New story~ :) I'm procrastinating, aren't I? Not really meaning to. I just don't know which story to update~! **

**Anywho~ Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Pokemon.**

~Normal POV~

It was a nice summer day.

The sky was blue, clouds here and there, and a nice, bright yellow sun hanging just mid in the sky. It was the afternoon.

But.

On the beach, was a girl.

Dark skin, fox-like ears and a curly tail.

She wasn't normal, just like everyone else she'd meet.

She had dark red-brownish curly hair, reaching her mid back. Clothing her was a long-sleeved red shirt, coming down to her knees, red-ish brown-ish shorts under and the same color, long socks on her feet. Brown shoes covering.

Her clothes had dirt, and were tattered here and there.

The girl's eyes opened for just a second.

"My... Head..."

Then everything went black for her.

~On another side of town~

"I... Just can't. Not alone I guess," A boy said, a bit angry.

This boy was also different.

Light skin, Lion cub-like ears and a tail with a yellow star topped right on the tip.

He had blue hair, some parts sticking up here and there.

He was wearing a blue shirt and black jacket, despite the nice weather. Black khaki pants, going slightly over his shoulders. Yellow wrist bands, and blue and black shoes.

Some might have fallen for him by his outer appearence.

He looked up at the sky, then down again and brought out a stone.

Not an ordinary one.

It had a weird pattern on it.

"I'll never figure out the damn secret behind my Relic Fragment," the boy muttered, his yellow eyes glaring at it.

He scoffed, and put it back where he had it.

He then walked off.

"What a wuss, huh Zubat?" A guy with kind-of spiky hair said, gas actually coming from his head. His shirt had a skull and cross bones on it. His pants were gym pants. His mouth smirked, revealing a kind of buck-kind of sharp tooth.

Zubat laughed, hair covered the guy's eyes, midnight blue hair, bat-like ears stuck up. The guy was wearing a blue shirt, and dark-blue jogging pants. Bat-like wings sticking out of the shirt.

"Still. That stone looked pretty valuable, Koffing."

Koffing smirked, "Well. Let's go pick some stones."

~With the boy~

"... The Krabby always on nice days come and blow bubbles," he smiled softly.

He then looked at the bubbles, and smiled more.

He turned his head toward the way the bubbles drifted, and his face contorted to confusion. Then shock.

"Woah. What's going on over there?!"

He ran to the spot.

"Woah... Hey! Wake-up!"

The girl grunted and peeked an eye open. A dark brown eye.

"H... Huh?" Her voice came out a bit rasp.

She cleared her throat.

"You were unconscious..." He said.

"I... Was?"

"Yeah. Anyway. Why are you here? You look kind of hurt and lost... We here don't usually find Vulpix around this part."

"Eh? I'm a human."

"Oh and I'm a Dragonair," the boy said sarcastically.

She narrowed her eyes, looked at the water, and widened her eyes.

-I... Am!-

"Your a weirdo. I like that. Anyway, I'm Shiro. You do know your name, right?" Shiro asked.

She scoffed and told him, "Daisy. It's Daisy thank you very much."

He smirked at her, when he was pushed to the ground, his stone coming out of his pocket.

Zubat and Koffing smirked, picking it up.

"Heh. What a wuss, I bet your too chicken to get it back," Koffing teased, and ran off with Zubat.

"There the fucking wusses here!" Shiro yelled. "Come on. Help me get it back."

Daisy's eyes widened and she stared, she didn't like the attitude he was taking.

"Um... Please help me... It's two on one. I wouldn't be able to do it..."

She smiled and obliged, the two then ventured into the cold cave.

They then came upon the two villans, Shiro cursing.

"Hey! Give me back my damn Relic Fragment!"

Zubat and Koffing turned around.

"Then how 'bout we have a trade? The chick for your Relic Fragment," Koffing smirked.

Daisy's eyes widened and she looked at Shiro.

"Ok, sure," Shiro said.

Tears formed in her eyes.

-I _knew_ I shouldn't have came with him!- She thought, and could only watch as Koffing made his way over, the stone in hand.

Shiro smirked.

As soon as the villan got close enough, he attacked.

Koffing dropped the stone, and Shiro picked it up.

"You know what? I think I'd rather _keep_ my Vulpix," he said, as if he were a Pokemon Trainer.

She stared at the blue-haired boy, confusion written all over it.

He winked at her.

"_As if_ I'd let them take a cutie like you."

She blushed, he was so direct.

"C'mon! Um... Daisy use ember!" He yelled out, and she just glared.

He rolled his eyes, and used Quick Attack.

Daisy herself, used attacks that naturally called to her body and to her brain.

She used Faint Attack.

After getting hit with a gas attack and following up with ember, did they finally win.

"What took ya so long?" Shiro smirked at her, he had been waiting for her to finish her own battle.

She glared, and he just smiled. Then slung his arm over her shoulder.

"This is a good-bye to your old life! And hello to your new one!" He yelled. "But, since you helped me get my Relic Fragment back... I'll help you get your memory back."

He then took the Fragment out and explained how he had found it.

How much he wanted to learn the secret behind it.

How fun it seemed to just go exploring!

She just stared, and smiled a bit.

He made it seem so exciting.

"Hey. Do you want to form an exploration team with me?" He asked her.

She widened her eyes.

But warmed up to the idea, and smiled without noticing.

"Great," he smirked. "Let's go."

She smiled, and followed him.

End to an old life.

Start of a new one.

**:-))))) OOOO . .OOOO ((((((-:**

**So all! What did you think? Moemon inspired. So... Yeah...**

**Please review! And magic cupcakes!**


End file.
